Christmas comes early
by Lost Lantean
Summary: The group gathers to exchange gifts ahead of Christmas break and this is the the story of the last gift opened. J/A fluff.


Author's note: Consider this an early Christmas gift to everyone who likes J/A fluff (if I don't post it now I'll forget). For those interested, chapter 5 of Code Lyoko: Afterwards is still a work in progress but will be posted eventually, promise.

* * *

Aelita looked around the room she was in as she put down the purse Yumi had given her. A Christmas tree adorned one end of Odd and Ulrich's room. Odd was sitting on his bed, stroking Kiwi who was happily chewing the bone that Aelita had gotten him for Christmas. Beside him was sitting Ulrich and she knew the happy expression on his face was more due to having Yumi sitting in his lap than any present he had received. Across from Yumi, on Ulrich's bed, sat William who looked happy enough even though everyone knew he would rather be the one with Yumi in his lamp. Although she couldn't see it, she know that Jeremy's face was alight with happiness because she was sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. The grin on her face widened a bit (though she had no idea how that was actually possible since she was already grinning ear to ear) as he brushed his lips against her cheek. Each person had a small pile of gifts sitting near them and as she looked at her own pile she noticed that there was still one un-opened present.

Jeremy let go of Aelita and lifted his head off of her shoulder. "I hate to ask but could you get off of my lap, I want to see your reaction to your last gift," he whispered into her ear.

Sighing softly, she slowly got up and stood near the tree. Jeremy handed her the wrapped box and she tore into the paper. Inside she found a jewelry box and a card which she started to open until Jeremy stopped her saying, "No my angel, the box first please." Opening the box she gasped, seeing a necklace with two hearts, a small one made up of pink diamonds inside of, and chained to, a larger heart made up of blue diamonds. "Jeremy, how did you... I mean" She stammered, too flattered and flustered to finish her sentence.

"Open the card," Jeremy prompted gently.

"And read it out loud," Odd exclaimed.

Aelita opened the card and began to read:

_Dear Aelita,_

_You are more special to me than anything else in my life and I just couldn't find anything that would show you just how much you mean to me. Then I saw the disc holding the materialization program in your room among your most prized possessions and realized something. Maybe the best gift I could give you was something I made, something that I put my heart and soul into for nothing more than the purpose of making you happy. This is what I came up with._

_The necklace you hold in your hand is a one of a kind item created with the supercomputer and materialized in one of the scanners, so you don't have to be concerned about the cost._

She smiled at Jeremy, relieved that he had not spent a not so small fortune on her, and continued.

_The inner heart is made up of pink diamonds set into a titanium frame. I thought this was appropriate as there is no jewel more prized or beautiful than a diamond and there is nothing worth more to me than your heart nor is there a being more beautiful than you. The titanium is symbolic as it is both rare and strong, so very much like you. _

_Your heart hangs freely inside mine, free to move about knowing that you'll always be loved and trusted. The platinum chain that links your heart to mine is a symbol of my love for you. Like that love, the chain is strong and will never tarnish or lose its luster. _

Aelita had to stop as her voice failed her, choked off with emotion. Around the room everyone looked touched and even the normally stoic Ulrich looked like he might have a tear in his eye. Jeremy had gotten up and was now standing beside her. Reaching up, he very gently wiped away the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. After taking a moment to compose herself, she continued:

_The outer heart is also titanium, for I know you consider me both strong and rare. The diamonds are natures hardest substance, a perfect analog for my stubbornness._

Aelita chuckled at that and continued:

_You should also know that diamonds are forever, as my love is for you. _

_I hope my gift will forever remind you that you are never truly alone, that I'll always hold your heart within my own._

_All my love and merry Christmas,_

_Jeremy_

Aelita was moved beyond words and simply hugged Jeremy, tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few minutes of holding Jeremy she pulled back just far enough to give Jeremy a long, sweet, and gentle kiss. The room was completely silent as everyone watched the couple, no one wanting to make the even the slightest noise and ruin their perfect moment. Only after the two lovers had separated and Jeremy put the necklace on Aelita did the early Christmas party resume.


End file.
